


Get Close

by cupidsbow



Category: Deep Blue Sea (1999)
Genre: Angst, Festivids, Other, Yearning, sharks eating people, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're one thing I just got to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> I was lucky enough to pick this up as a pinch hit, and it was an absolute pleasure to make a vid for kiki_miserychic.
> 
> For a long time now, I've wanted to make a vid which pushed the envelope in terms of an unexpected relationship, and I figured Kiki was the perfect person to do that for with a movie about killer sharks. I still can't believe I made a Carter/Shark vid. Hahahaha. I might have been cackling as I edited it together.
> 
> I thought the hardest part of making this vid would be the violence, as I'm not big on gore, but actually, the violence is so cartoonish in the movie that it didn't bother me. The hardest part of this vid ended up being picking the music, because music choice is one of the things I admire most about Kiki's vids, so I wanted to pick something she'd find fresh and interesting.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/30569/30569_original.png)

Download: [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lv8qj75a3at1ez8/GetClose-cupidsbow-sm-mp4.rar) (rar 43.9MB); [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7f99p77763se3yr/GetClose-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (rar 61.9MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/yHwX5OpOGv8)

**Full Credits**

Music & Sounds:

  * Got To Do, by TZU
  * Dragon Bite Sound, GregoryWeir
  * Swallowing free sound effect, konradkatzenellbogen



Visuals:

  * Deep Blue Sea
  * GoPro HD Shark Riders - Introducing GoPro’s New Dive Housing, GoPro
  * Sharks 3D Live Wallpaper and Screensaver, 3Planesoft Account
  * Slow Motion Shark Attack High Definition - Shark Week, ITM Instruments




End file.
